Admittiance of Love
by The Braided Shinigami
Summary: A Heero/Duo Yaoi Songfic...in other words that means Homosexually oriented for you non-knowers you


**Admittance of Love**

A Gundam Wing Fan Fic. 

Song Fic- Don't Cry (Original) by Guns and Roses. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Gundam belongs to me. They belong to whoever made them. **Le sigh** Unfortunately. I would probably make Heero jealous with all the attention I would pay to Duo. Anywaydon't sue me, as I have no moneyI am just a poor high school student. 

N-E-Ways.

'= Thought

""= Spoken dialogue

//= Flashback

Italicized words are song lyrics

_Talk to me softly_

_There's something in your eyes_

Duo stared at Heero typing on the computer.

Wish he paid me as much attention as he did that contraption.' He silently thought to himself. Does he even know? Does he care?' Duo continued to stare at Heero, gazing at the statue like face, lost in his own thoughts.

"Heero"

Heero glanced up for a second from the screen at Duo before returning his gaze to the monitor.

"What?"

"I need to talk to youwe need to talk"

"Hnnn"

"Heerodo you have any feelings? Don't you Love anyone?" Duo sat staring at the top of Heero's head, his violet eyes misting over.

_Don't hang your head in sorrow_

_And please don't cry_

Duo half expected Heero to answer him, though he shouldn't have. Heero wasn't one for philosophy or emotion. Not him. Not The Perfect Soldier' Heero Yuy. Duo slowly got to his feet and moved to the door, pulling it open softly, glancing back to see Heero watching him. 

"I'm going for a walk."

Duo caught something in Heero's eyes, a fleeting thought. Duo looked again and it was gone, just the emotionless void that was Heero once more prevailing. A nearly invisible tear streamed down Duo's cheek as he closed the door behind him, walking out into the cold raining night.

_I know how you feel inside_

_I've been there before_

_Something's changing inside you_

_And don't you know_

Heero continued to stare at the door even after Duo slammed it shut. The light from the computer monitor seemed to soften his features as his own eyes began to mist over.

"Yes I have feelings Duo. And I love someone" he whispered silently to himself.

_Don't you cry tonight_

_I still love you baby_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

Duo walked down the flight of stairs, his clothes and hair already soaked form the heavy downpour. 

How can you be so cruel HeeroDon't you know how I feel?'

Turning around on the stairs Duo watched the shadow of Heero illuminated by the light from the monitor. He stood there for what must have been an eternity because the next thing he knew the sky was clear and the rain had stopped. He sat down on the stairs and stared up at the starts shining brightly above.

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

Heero moved to the window, staring out at the stars.

you'd love to see this wouldn't you?'

He sat staring there for a moment longer before going back to his seat at the computer. On the screen glowed a rare photo of the two pilots together, both smiling.

"Where are you Duo?"

Heero stared at the picture on the screen, old memories coming to life in his mind.

_Give me a whisper_

_And give me a sigh_

_Give me a kiss before you_

_Tell me goodbye_

/flashback/

"My Heero!" shouted Duo playfully as he glomped Heero. Heero pushed him away with annoyance, though it didn't seem to appear to hurt Duo, Heero sensed the dismay and sorrow from Duo. 

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight Heero?"

"Hnnn"

"Heeroyou okay?"

"Be quiet."

"Oh" Duo sighed.

/end flashback/

_Don't you take it so hard now_

_And please don't take it so bad_

_I'll still be thinkin' of you_

_And the times we hadbaby_

Duo sat silently, staring up at the stars, tears streaming down the childlike face. He watched as a brief flash of light signaled the joining of two heavenly bodies, two stars, becoming one, merging and ascending into something more.

Will that ever be us Heero? Will it ever be us together?' he pondered, lost in his thoughts.

_And don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight._

/flashback/

Duo stared up at the sky, Heero lying on the ground behind him.

"Isn't it beautiful Heero? Only on Earth could you see some something like this"

""

"I seeI'll take that as a yes."

Heero sighed irritably, rolled over onto his side and fell asleep.

Duo rolled over on his side, facing Heero with a kittenish grin as he woke up. Heero stared at him with that cool statuesque demeanor.

Duo stared blankly at Heero as he tried to sit up. Pain shot through his body as he did so.

"Don't move, you're injured."

"I didn't know you cared Heero"

/end flashback/

Duo smiled at the last thought, the thought that Heero might actually care.

_And please remember, that I never lied_

_And please remember,_

_How I felt inside now honey_

_You gotta make it your own way_

_But you'll be all right now sugar_

Duo reached into his rain soaked pocket and pulled out a wet, worn photograph. Duo stared at it, at the two smiling faces of Heero and himself. He felt the light drizzle of rain on his head, pelting the picture. He closed his eyes as his vision blurred with tears, moving his fingertips over the worn photo, every line memorized, every detail stored in his head.

"I love you Heero."

_You'll feel better tomorrow_

_Come the morning light now baby_

_And don't' you cry tonight_

_An don't you cry tonight_

_An don't you cry tonight_

Duo put the picture back in his pocket and stood up, walking up the stairs as the moonlight seemed to shine directly on the front porch. He stood at the door hesitating

Heero got up from his seat, looking around the room at all their things, all the things that reminded him of Duo. He moved to the door, wanting to go look for Duo.

I'll tell himI have to let him know"

He stood before the door, his hand on the knob.

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry _

_Don't you ever cry_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Baby maybe someday_

Heero made up his mind and finally turned the knob, on the other side of the door Duo did the same.

Duo pushed the door in as Heero pulled, flinging it open. They saw each other at the same instant.

"Heero!"

"Duo!"

Both stared at one another, each searching for the will to speak, looking into each other's eyes.

Heero and Duo stared at each other, lost in the other's eyes, speaking at the same time "II Love you"

A look of shock and surprise registered on both of their faces, the words finally registering in their minds.

_Don't you cry_

_Don't you every cry_

_Don't you cry_

_Tonight_

Duo made the first move, enfolding Heero in his arms, Heero responding by bringing his lips to Duo's, his hand stroking that chestnut braid of his desires. 

"I love you Heero."

"I love you too Duo."

They smiled as the starred at the other and said in a simultaneous voice: "**_Always_**."


End file.
